Semiconductor devices, such as integrated circuits, may include capacitors having a first and a second electrode and a dielectric layer arranged between the first and the second electrode. The capacity of the capacitors depends on the dielectric properties and the thickness of the dielectric layer and on the area of the electrodes. Capacitors may be formed, for instance, as planar devices at least partially above a substrate surface.
Planar capacitors consume a large area of a substrate surface causing high costs. Furthermore, a method of fabricating a planar capacitor may include a planarization process to form a planar surface of an insulating material enclosing the capacitor. A chemical-mechanical polishing process (CMP) may cause dishing of material for large areas, thus the available area of individual capacitors and their capacity is limited.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.